Eye of the Storm A MiniATLA AU story
by xXII-LoneWolf-IIXx
Summary: All hell breaks loose in this mini story of a young bender named Rei. After meeting Team Avatar he is at first a troublemaker. After a twist of events can the team change his ways of evil? Normal shippings- a mini story to entertain!
1. Chapter 1: Iz haz a badz feelingz

**I DO NOT OWN any characters in the story except a couple, all Avatar:TLA Characters go to their respected owners and company. I take no credit for their creation nor do I have any responsibility for them. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and will be used a such. This is a fan made story. **

**Its been awhile since I've worked on anything and this is to help hold my readers over let me know what you think, if you like it there may be more of the story. Wolf Moon is in the works.**

**Thank You for contribution**

**-xXII-LoneWolf-IIXx**

Eye of the Storm-

Every had that feeling before when something is going to happen and you get a rush? You have, and isn't it just amazing? What if that rush was your power, your energy source? What if you had the power to do incredible things and didn't even know it?

Well, that's me or how I was at a point. I lived in poverty for years with a secret gift from god and didn't even know it, till two years ago. But know I have this amazing power and life is so much easier…well sort of. Not counting the numerous attacks from monsters, people like me, mobsters, killers, thieves, etc.

Now here's my story…..

I was perched high above the hustle and bustle of the old city. People going about their business in a hurried fashion. Even though I was so high up, 2,398 feet to be exact, I could still hear everything of the city below crystal clear. I could also see even the most intricate detail of the pavement below. I was like a hawk waiting for my prey, everything was so clear. I sat for a few more minutes in quiet and observed the world below me. Something stirred in the air, a storm was coming, a big storm. I turned my attention back to the streets below. Something was about to go down too.

I spied a woman of about 19 walking and talking on a cellphone. She was gorgeous she had dark skin and long brown hair. But that wasn't what had caught my attention. Her bright blue eyes. Their stunning color drew me to her, how could someone so beautiful even exist. It was almost unbearable to look at her. I gazed at her for a few minutes and listened in to her talk with the person on the phone. "Seriously Suki? Are you sure he did that? Well he doesn't seem like the person to do that. How I would know, well he's my brother for starters…..okay talk to you later to." And with that she hung up the phone and stowed it in her bag. Why didn't I notice she was carrying a bag? Man I must be slipping.

No seriously I must be slipping because a second later I noticed four guys stalking behind. Man this chick must be seriously oblivious to the fact she was being followed. I wondered about what I should do. Crap! I told myself I would never get involved with other peoples' affairs, but yet I do. I took in a deep breath and waited for a lightning strike. This was about to get ugly. How do I know? Gut feeling. Yeah, that was it.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Airbender!

Chapter 2: Another Air bender?

I closed my cellphone and stored it away in my bag and continued walking down the sidewalk destination. I can't believe Sokka would pull an air-headed move like that. Speaking of airheads, Aang popped into my instantaneously. Thinking of him made my heart skip a few beats. He's recently grown his hair out and I personally believe he looks way better with hair. Not short but not long either. Oh man, Zuko. He keeps his hair almost shoulder length. I can't think of him right now. I honestly think he has periods. Seriously if it isn't one thing it's another with that guy. But I'm glad he was there for us in the end. Hell, the world would be in flames if it wasn't for him really. Well Aang too but still.

I suddenly snapped out of my daydream and realized I had gone too far from my street. Darn it! I decided to take a short cut down an alley-way. Probably not the best thing to do at night but I needed to get home. And of course, dead-end. I went to turn around, but I wasn't alone. Blocking the entrance to the alley-way was a group of four men. All muscular, tall, and bending fire. Oh, perfect. Just what I needed, trouble. "Well, if it isn't Katara of the Water-tribe. What brings you to these parts?" said a very familiar voice, another man stepped up to the front of the group. A face we thought Aang had ended for good, Zhao. He was a rotten ex-Fire Navy Admiral who tried to destroy the Northern Water tribe and kill the moon and ocean spirits. That's when Aang went all Avatar-State-Beast mode like and destroyed his fleet.

'What do you want Zhao?" I asked impatiently

"Hmm, not quite sure yet," He replied.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I questioned him.

"Well, I've got orders from a certain someone to bring you in, but I can't decide," he said

"Decide what? And orders from whom?" I asked.

"Well who it is, you'll find out later. And about deciding what to do, either bring you or have my way with you first," he said, looking at me with lust.

My eyes opened in shock at what he said. He looked at me once more, and then snapped his fingers. One of his lackeys ran forward and was about to unleash a fireball. Instincts told me to go for my water but I forgot I left it at home. No water. There were no puddles and it wasn't raining. I'm screwed. Way to go Katara. As the fire bender unleashed his fireball at me, I tried to prepare but I knew it was hopeless. Suddenly the fire disappeared. The fire benders, including myself, looked in disbelief and shock. "Fire again," Zhao screamed and this time all the lackeys fired a fireball at me. Yet again they disappeared. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

Standing in front of me was a man, who hadn't been previously standing there before. This figure looked ominous. He was maybe 5'10 or 5'11. He had blonde hair and wore a black headband. He wore a vest and a pair of raggedy jeans. He had a threatening presence but a sort of friendly one. Kind of childlike. "It's not nice to prey on women in such a manner," he said. "Who is this?" Zhao said, most likely directed at me. I went to speak, but he cut me off. "My name is of no importance to you, but since you decided to behave in such a manner of scum, you must be exterminated." He said in a dark tone. "Boys, he apparently doesn't know what the hell he's getting himself into, so teach him a lesson," Zhao said.

Two of Zhao's lackeys charged the new stranger with fire blasts. The man dodged one of the blasts and then kicked the other fireball away. He then punched forward and air blasts hit the two lackeys in the chest sending them sprawling to the side of the alley. "No, impossible! Another AIR BENDER!" Zhao said. "It's not your lucky day," the man said and rushed forward.

Meanwhile….

"Where is she? She was supposed to be home hours ago?" I said searching through the crowd with Toph. "Hey flame-head. Calm down. I'm sure will find her," the blind earth bender said. I hope she's right. As we looked I say a bright flash above me. I looked up to see a fireball soaring from the ground. "She must be there-"a bolt of lightning followed soon after the fireball. "No," I said. Please don't let anything happen to her. Please.


	3. Chapter 3: Accident Prone

Chapter 3: Accident Prone

The man who appeared in the alleyway to apparently defend me was doing a really good job of it. But this was weird he wasn't just bending air, but all the other elements to, including lightning and metal. He fought with extreme speed and precision. It was incredible. I snapped too just in time to see a fireball soaring to me. The man looked behind him and stomped the ground just in time to make a rock wall in front of me and stop the fireball. The man turned his attention back to the fight only to get a kick to the face. The man staggered but quickly caught his balance and returned the kick with a punch to the fire benders' scrawny neck. The fire bender fell to the ground gurgling and didn't stir anymore. My gaze returned to the battle in the narrow alleyway. The man ducked a fire blast and returned it with a lightning bolt. The attacker dodged the lightning only to have the man grab his forehead. "I'm sick of people like you…" The man said and released a powerful lightning blast to the fire benders' skull. The fire soldier slumped to the ground motionless.

Zhao was the only one left now. "Well, well Admiral Zhao. Looks like you're the only one left. Now we can do this the very easy and painless way or, we can do it the very hard and painful way. So let's hear it," the man said. "I don't need to surrender to you. I'm the great Admiral Zhao. MWHAHAHAHAHAhaaa…*cough cough* I will not bend to the likes of you," "Alrighty then…" the man said as he moved lightning quick behind Zhao, grabbing one of his arms and twisting it. "You sure you don't want to take this the easy way, it's a lot simpler you know." The man said in an almost cheerful, bubbly way, like he was goofing around. "Screw YOU!" Zhao yelled in anger. "Okay then," the man said as he grabbed Zhao's elbow and while pulling his arm he pushed down hard on the elbow. It was so fast, there was a loud sickening crack in Zhao's arm as the man broke it. Zhao fell to the ground in agony.

"I told him to do it the easy way," the man said. I stared at him with wonder. Who was this guy, and how could he bend other elements? Is he like the Avatar? The man was tall about 5'11 or so. He had short, spikey blonde hair and deep blue-gray eyes. He wore a pair of raggedy jeans and a red shirt with a black flak vest over it. He also sported a black headband with the kanji for "Raiden" or "Lightning God" (神雷). He turned to look over at me and smiled. He then stomped the ground and the rock wall protecting me disappeared back into the ground. "Sorry about that miss," he said. "Um…T-thank you," I replied. "Well, those guys won't give you any trouble now. I'm Rei by the way," he said. "Thank you, I'm Katara," I told him looking at the disabled Zhao and his dead lackeys. "Did you really, uh…" "Kill them? Those two yeah, but not the Zhao guy," he said. By that time I heard a very familiar voice. "Katara!" Zuko yelled. I peered around Rei to see a charging Zuko and a fire ball head towards Rei. Rei moved very quickly. He took the fire ball head-on. I witnessed the scene as flames burst around him, singeing his skin. He winced in pain, and as he did I saw a much older Toph burst out the ground and hit Rei in the back of the head with a mini boulder. Rei slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Thank god your o-'' WHAT the hell was that!" I yelled in fury. "Uh…what do you mean Katara?" Zuko. "You just knocked my savior out with a rock to his skull and severely burned him," I said. "Katara I think you're confused, we just saved you," Zuko said motioning to him and Toph. "Yeah Sugar Queen, who's blind now?" Toph said. I turned with ice surrounding my fist and punched Zuko in the gut. He grabbed at his gut, "Ow…" he said as he fell to the ground. He looked around at the scene in the alleyway. "Wow…did he do this?" he asked. "Well no crap Sherlock," I told him. "So what do we do with him?" Toph asked. "Let's take him home," I said. Zuko gave me a very funny look. "What?" I asked. "Oh…nothing," he said. "Damn right there aren't anything wrong," I said as Zuko picked up Rei.


	4. Chapter 4: So, you have a brother!

Chapter 4: So, you have a brother?

Katara PoV

We got back to the house in record time. We ran into the house and slammed the door on the way in. Aang looked at us funny. "So, um, Katara…are you okay?" Aang asked. "Just fine, nothing's wrong, who said something was wrong, I didn't kill anybody stop asking questions we didntdoanything!" I said not really controlling what I was saying. "Katara, what are you talking about?" said Sokka walking into the room. "And who's that?" asked Aang. "Well see, uh…he's the reason I was late getting home, well, not exactly," I said. Aang pulled me to a chair and we sat down. "Okay Katara, start from the beginning," Aang told me holding my hand. I let out a long sigh. "Alright, well I had just got off the phone with Suki when….."

27 minutes later….

"And that's when I bust through the door with Toph and Zuko," I finished. "I see, this is very odd…. I wonder-'' "OHMYGOD! Aang! You have a brother? Why didn't you tell us!" Sokka practically yelled. "Wait, what? No, I don't have a brother. What makes you think that?" Aang said. "Well, you're the Avatar, and he's kinda like the avatar, in a way….I think," Sokka trailed off. "Sokka," "Yeah Aang?" "Please, stop trying to think, remember what happens when you think," Aang said, causing Sokka's face to drop. I sighed and left the idiots alone. Yes, Aang maybe my boyfriend, but lately he's been acting like a total Sokka. And I say that with love.

As I made my way upstairs, I decided to check on Rei. I turned the hallway and walked to the second room on the left in the dark hallway. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I turned the knob as quietly as possible and peeked my head around the door to see if he was awake yet. Rei laid there in a quiet slumber. The moon was shining through the open window, allowing me to get a good look at his face. His face looked almost peaceful; completely different from the alleyway, when he first showed. The fire that raged in his eyes during the fight was almost frightening. He used such sheer intensity in his fight; it was almost as if he wasn't human. I heard a creak behind me causing me to snap out of it and turn to see who had walked in. It was Zuko. "Is he okay?" Zuko asked, approaching the bed and looked down at the sleeping Rei. "I'm not sure; Toph hit him pretty hard…." "Katara, are you okay?" Zuko interrupted me. "I'm fine. No help to you," I said wickedly. "I know, I'm just worried about you is all," he said trying to sound caring I guess. "How are you and Aang doing?" he asked changing the subject. "Fine, why do you ask?" I turned to look at him. I'm still getting used to seeing two eyes, instead of one. "Well, because you seemed a little snippy and I thought you were going to break-up. And I really care-'' "Please don't do this Zuko. What happened in Bah Sing Se*, was me feeling insecure. I'm with Aang now," I told him. He looked away. I walked out of the room.

I stumbled into my room, exhausted from my day. I get undressed and pull on my sleep clothes, just wanting to get some rest. I curl up under my covers, embracing the warmth from the blankets. I let my mind slip into a deep slumber, dreaming of Rei…

Rei PoV

I stir slightly in this mysterious bed. I lean up slowly, gripping the back of my head. *Wince* It hurt too much to try to move. "God, it feels like I got smacked with a boulder," I say. "Well, you kinda did," said a voice. I look to my right not realizing someone else was in the room. "Hi there!" said the voice. I strain to see who it was my eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room. "Oh, you can't see," said the voice. I little flame sprang to life out of nowhere and traveled to what could have been a candle on the table. The room brightened slightly showing a very beautiful woman. She had pale skin, and short brown eyes. Her eyes were a bright amber color. She speared to be at least 16 years old, and if she was to stand up she would probably stand at 4'11, almost 5 feet. She had a couple scars on her arms from what I could see, she probably had many more. "I'm Fumiko Neari," the girl said. "I'm Rei…uh…Rei," I told her, forgetting I don't have any recollection of a last name. "You don't have a last name?" she asked looking at me with her big amber eyes. "I'm sure I probably do, but I don't have any recollection. So, no, I guess I don't." I told her. She smiled, "That's quite alright," I tried to get out of the bed, but it hurt too much to move. Fumiko jumped up and stopped me. "It's unwise for you to move," she said looking into my eyes. She helped me back down, and returned to her seat next to my bed.

"So Rei, what nation are you from?" she asked looking at me. "Hmm? What do you mean 'nation'?" I said. "Well you know, I'm from the fire nation, Tophs from the earth kingdom, Sokka and Katara are from the Water tribe, and Aang is from the Air Nomads," she said. "I…I don't know, to tell you the truth," I told her. "Well what do you know?" she asked. "I'm 18 years old, 5'11, I have blue-gray eyes, I weigh 151.0 lbs., and I can do some pretty awesome magic," I said. She giggled. I must've said something to amuse her. So we just talked for a while and before I knew it I was sound asleep dreaming about Fumiko.

Wow, I was dreaming. …and they are nice dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: Well I didn't see that coming

Chapter 5: Well, I didn't see that coming.

Fumiko PoV

The sun poured into the room I was in, gently washing over mine and Rei's face. We talked late into the night, and I decided to stay in the room after he fell asleep. You know in case he needed help. He talked in his sleep, and he said some very disturbing things. Mostly about his past, and something about he didn't want to go. But that was last night, it's a new day. I turned to look at Rei, the sunlight making his face brighten up and his hair shine like gold. He stirred gently, his eyes opening slowly. The blue gems that were his eyes shined as he opened his eyes wide; staring at me. "Good morning," I said. "Have, you been there all night?" he asked, sitting up with ease. "Yes, and it seems like you're feeling better," I spoke getting up. "Well, if you are feeling better, you should get dress. Come downstairs, get some breakfast, and meet everyone else," I said. I walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, by the way, Sokka said you could borrow some clothes," I pointed to a chair in the corner, "Don't keep everyone waiting," I said walking out. I heard Rei yell in surprise as he realized he was naked. I giggled and made my way downstairs.

As I made it downstairs, I noticed that surprisingly everyone was up, well everyone except Toph. "So, why are we all up?" I asked walking into the kitchen getting some chocolate milk. "Well, we weren't certain when Rei would get up so we all decided to get up at 9:00," said a rather chipper Suki. "Hmm, say Suki why ya so chipper?" I asked, smiling devishly. Suki's face turned extremely red. "Oh I see. Sokka you dog you," I said really loud. Sokka's jaw dropped. They were speechless. I went into the kitchen and poured Toph a glass of chocolate milk. "Well, Imma gonna wake Toph up," I said walking up the stairs and turned the hallway to Toph's room. She was curled on her bed with her Badger-mole plush tucked between her head and the bed. "Toph, time to wake up," I said. I waited a couple of minutes and no answer. So I sat the drinks on her side table and readied myself. I then ran and jumped on top of Toph, waking her up in a ball of rage. "WTH!" she yelled. "Hmm, telling from this person's weight, this is gotta be Fumiko," she said with a grin on her face. I gave her a big hug and hoped off the bed. "Time to get up and meet the new guy Toph," I told her. "Do I have to?" "Yes. I made you some chocolate milk," I told her walking out.

As I shut the door and began to walk to the end of the hallway to the staircase, a door opened and Rei stepped out of the room wearing a blue shirt and old raggedy jeans. I looked up and noticed he still had that headband on though. He doesn't know he unconsciously asked to keep it on. I wondered what he has to hide. As I looked at his face I noticed he had a couple of scars. I didn't notice those before. He had a couple scars on the left side that makes it looks like a cat got to his face, and small on under his right eye. But the scar that stood out the most was the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and stopped on the right side of his nose, just above his nostril. "What?" he asked looking at me. "Oh nothing. Ready to meet the crew?" I asked him smiling. "Uh, sure," he said. I began walking toward the stairs and he followed behind. I left out a breath. 'Oh boy,' I thought to myself.

Rei PoV

We stepped downstairs to quite a few faces. I immediately spotted Katara out of the crowd of new faces. I looked at each new face, taking in their features. We stood in awkward silence. "Uh… hi. I'm Rei. Nice to meet you all," I said giving a small wave. A boy with short brown hair and bright green eyes spoke up first. "Hello there Rei, I'm Aang. Pleasure to meet you," he said smiling. A guy with a small ponytail spoke second. "'Sup, I'm Sokka," he said. A girl with red hair sitting next to him spoke next. "Hello I'm Suki," she said leaning on Sokka. "I'm Zuko," said a guy with amber eyes and medium length black hair. "I'm Mai," a woman standing behind him said. "Hello there, I'm Tai Lee," said a girl, who appeared to be doing a handstand…I think. "And I'm Toph," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a girl with black hair covering her eyes. "Yes, I'm blind," she said. "Wasn't thinking it," I told her. A couple of them laughed. I turned to see Katara with a smirk. "So, Katara told us you can do some pretty amazing things," Said Aang. "Really? Like what?" I asked. "Well for one, you can bend air," Aang said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "Yeah, can't everyone else?" I asked. "No, I'm the last air bender," he said. "Hmm?" I asked puzzled. "Well, before you showed up there was no one else who could bend air. But no there are two of us!" he said all excited like.

"So what Air temple are you from?" he asked. "Uh, I'm not." I told him. "Really? Then how did you learn to air bend?" he asked. "No one, I just sort of stumbled upon it one day," I told him. Aang had a shocked look on his face. "Well aside from your ability to bend air, we heard you can also bend fire, water, earth, metal, and even lightning," Zuko spoke. "Yeah, can't you do that too?" I asked the strange guy. Something didn't sit right with me about him. "No, only the avatar can control multiple elements," he said. "Really? Not the guy I met," I said. "Who?" Sokka yelled in surprise. "I don't remember his name, but at the time he wanted to kill me," I said. "Wow, that's amazing, what you do?" Aang asked. "Oh, I killed him," I told them. Their jaws dropped. "You did what?" yelled Sokka. "Well, he was trying to kill me. What was I supposed to do let him kill me?" I defended myself. They just stared at me. "Well, I am quite curious at you level," Zuko spoke up. "What do you mean?" I asked. "How well of a bender you are," he said. "That sounds like a great idea," said Toph. "Well, it looks like a challenge," said Fumiko. "Wait guys. Did we even ask Rei if he wanted to fight us?" Katara said. "Your right. Rei, whaddya say?" Aang asked me. I grinned wide and put my fist into my other hand. "Let's GO!" I said in an excited voice.

Fumiko PoV

We all stepped outside. Rei stood in front of us all. Zuko stepped forward, "Me first." We all stepped back and awaited to see what happens. I hope he can stand up to him.


End file.
